


Когда он проснулся

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cannibalism, Character Death, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Когда он проснулся

Когда он проснулся, вокруг стояла тишина. Даже не мертвая — просто тишина пустой комнаты, в которой слишком давно никто не был. Самой комнаты было не разглядеть — вокруг — кромешная темнота, ни единого лучика света; воздух — затхлый и спертый. 

Когда он последний раз видел свет, голоса его жрецов звучали медными песнопениями, боевыми рогами, его губы были измазаны свежей, алой кровью, и запахи крови, меда и нагретой солнцем травы стояли в воздухе, звенящем и стонущем от ударов барабанов. Имя его гремело от западных морей до восточных, и всякий уступал дорогу его жрецам.

Теперь же рядом с ним никого не было, и он лежал в холодной и тихой темноте, как одна из глиняных кукол, его идолов, что лепили в прежние дни, и темнота заполняла его изнутри, как черная липкая жижа, его — прежде бывшего Солнечным Пламенем. Но хуже всего был голод. Голод, прежде утоляемый жрецами, ждущими его пробуждения, и теперь сводящий с ума. Голод заполнил все его мысли, и тогда он решил — сначала это, а потом он узнает, что стало с его жрецами и покарает виновных. 

И поднялся с места. 

Глиняная стена комнаты рассыпалась под его ладонью, жирная черная земля расползлась перед ним, с треском рвались корни трав, оплетших то, что было его храмом. Похоже было на то, как если бы сама земля открыла рот, делая вдох, — и в лицо ему ударило солнце. 

Солнце было хорошее, правильное, такое же, как и прежде. И земля, которую он сгреб в ладонь, была такой же, как прежде, и травы пахли все так же — сладко и дурманно. Это успокоило его — если мир прежний в этом, то он сделает его прежним и во всем прочем. 

Когда он спускался по склону холма, в котором спал, под ногами у него шмыгнула мышь, и он схватил ее одним мгновенным движением — а потом впился зубами, давясь и судорожно сглатывая, дробя легкие косточки. Через минуту он облизнул окровавленные пальцы и двинулся дальше — мышь, маленькая и глупая, не могла дать сытости, но это было все же лучше, чем ничего. Проглоченная жизнь, чужое еще бьющееся сердце — всегда согревает изнутри. 

Он убил козу часом позже, на дороге в Кандахари (в то место, что называлось Кандахари, когда он бодрствовал; дорога осталась, более того — дорога сделалась невообразимо широкой, по ней теперь могли бы проехать две повозки там, где прежде, утопая в травах по колено, шел человек), но что такое коза? Разве козьи сердца лежали на его алтаре в дни его света? Разве козьи сердца приносили ему жрецы? 

Человека он увидел на дороге еще спустя полчаса, когда солнце клонилось к закату. Тот был одет как раб, и не носил даже простых украшений, не видно было на нем и знаков касты — но это не имело никакого значения. Значение имело лишь то, что он сможет утишить свой голод — и он двинулся навстречу — легконогий, бронзовокожий, нагой и измазанный кровью, улыбающийся, как улыбается солнечный диск. В конце концов, разве смерть от его руки — не милость? Разве то, что он сам открывает врата в город Вечных — не благо? 

Человек вздумал бежать, и он догнал его одним прыжком и повалил в серо-желтую пыль, а потом — окунул лицо в его розовато-сизые внутренности, которыми, как причудливыми гирляндами, украшали алтарь его жрецы, и съел сердце, горячее и еще бьющееся в его ладонях, и омыл лицо и ладони кровью — а потом поднялся, полный сил и почти совсем сытый, окутанный солнечным светом, скользящим по его волосам и коже. Наслаждающийся тем, как сладко проснуться после долгого сна. 

Этот мир изменился не так уж сильно, решил он, неторопливо шагая дальше (его неторопливый и легкий шаг пожирал дни пути, как летний огонь — травы). Этот мир может принадлежать ему по-прежнему. 

На закате с вершины одного из холмов он увидел впереди селение — невообразимо огромное, и дома в нем были — дома богов — но не устрашился. Что за дело ему было до новых, слабых богов? Разве могли они спорить с ним, Солнечным Пламенем, спавшим и проснувшимся? 

Он решил, что убьет их всех, одного за другим, и съест их сердца. Он никогда еще не ел сердец других богов, и эта мысль показалась ему забавной. 

А потому он улыбнулся, показывая белые, слишком острые зубы — и двинулся вниз.


End file.
